


My Best Friend is a Yandere?

by Oneejue



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, UTAUloid - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Fanloid, M/M, Stalker, Vocaloid - Freeform, Yandere, nsfw later, obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneejue/pseuds/Oneejue
Summary: Kurotane Piko, a young adult with the world in his fingertips or so it will be one day. Once he leaves this dreadful tiny town. He gets decent grades, works hard at the local Café and has just made a very odd new friend. Kowaretane Zen.
Relationships: Kurotanepiko x kowaretanezen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	1. Speaking to you

Excited was an understatement by far, nerves on fire, heart thumping and palms sweaty. The young adult with red and blonde locks could feel himself struggling to breathe against the cool glass window as he gazed ever longingly at the cute waiter inside the Café.

Kowaretane Zen stood 6 feet tall, long two toned hair, blazing eyes and a decent figure couldn't even make himself move. Anxious feelings eating up that shallow pride, tearing it apart before he even had a chance. This was pointless, another day of staring, watching and being able to do nothing. God it drove him wild. A crazed animal would have more luck then his sheer stupidity, why couldn't he just muster up the courage and talk? Just walk inside for God's sake.

"Fucking come on" he hissed out, voice laced with poison as he felt a gentle touch graze over his shoulders.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" Oh. It was her, Zen fell into ease as he glanced up at the owner of the beautiful voice; his baby sister. She stood short and proud, only hitting 5 foot something, long red and blonde hair pulled back into messy pigtails and a toothy grin that could be mistaken for a shark's mouth. She was heaven and hell, beauty in all forms Zen thought. Proud to be related and even prouder to protect her. He only pointed towards the window, tapping above the waiter through the glass as his ears shadowed pink, his sister let out a high giggle, cupping her cheeks to the action.

"Zen is this what you've been up too? That's so cute" Zin was always so supportive of his behaviour, no matter what Zen said or did, no matter how he felt or acted, he knew his sister would encourage him to keep going, to chase whatever he was after. Force his dreams to be a reality at any cost.

"How about we both go inside? I feel like a tea anyhow" she grinned, fingers latching onto Zen's hand before drawing him inside the little building. Suddenly this was all happening far too fast, there he was. Inside, pushed down into a chair and Zin was off, mumbling something along the lines of 'good luck' but it was hard to hear with blood rushing through his ears. The young adult could only hear a grinding noise that coming from his teeth as his fingernails scratched at the table. This was too much too quickly. Was that waiter walking over to him?! This wasn't good this was-

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"Fuck" Zen coughed, chin up to see the exact waiter he had been spying on for days. So close, so careless. There he was, just staring there, mouth in an expression of a small 'o'. He was everything Zen expected and more up close, that tanned skin had a faint hint of freckles, those stunning eyes? They were two colours, one eye warmer, golden, a honey colour while the other a darker crimson. That ebony hair tucked back into a tight bun, wishing to be free and Zen wishing to tangle his fingers in the locks.

"..I don't think that's on the menu" The waiter laughed back, hand shooting up to rub at his nap. Zen couldn't help but laugh along as well, eyes squeezing shut to the noise, trying to soak that sound into his brain for as long as he could.

"Shit sorry you kinda caught me off guard"

"My mistake, I've only worked here a few days. Getting used to the ropes" Zen knew that already, he knew the first day this boy got the job, what he wore. The mistakes he made, how adorable he would blush at getting an order wrong. "Do you like it here?"

"Money is money, it's not bad...I get free coffee" the younger boy smiled and God didn't Zen's heart just have a break down at that. That smile should of been illegal. Those white teeth, so clean. How in the hell were teeth, thing to chew with, making his heart flutter out of control.

"I'll grab a coffee then"

"Sure thing, what type?"

"Black, no sugar"

"Tough guy, and name?" Tough guy? This purer than fresh snow boy thought Zen was tough? What a sweet creature. Probably even sweeter to touch and to ask for Zen's name so boldly, a lion heart surely ruled over his veins.

"Kowaretane Zen"

"Kowaretane...Zen" he scribbled in the notepad, clearly drawing a line underneath.

"Okay I'll be right back!" Then he was off, Zen didn't know how to take that? To ask for his name then just walk away? Wait no, don't be so silly. This was how others played hard to get correct? Some back and forth teasing, mixed signals. That was all part of the fun, the thrilling game of love to see who would shatter and fall first.

This small Café had a rather homely charm to it's walls, light colours, a few tacky still life fruit paintings and then of course the master piece, the handsome new waiter that Zen could watch even closer now, he could appreciate the finer details. The sweeping back of the ebony fringe, tucking loose strands behind his ears, the way his hips moved as he walked, the few random freckles scattering down his arms and over his hands. Soon enough the waiter turned around, pot of coffee in his left hand, notepad in the right and was walking straight towards Zen. For a second his heart stopped, he couldn't believe it. His ears flushing red as the distance between them grew shorter and shorter and the waiter was finally at his table, flipping over a preplaced cup and filling it with coffee.

"Is that all for today?" Was this all? Where was the confession? The kiss? The love at first sight? Hell Zen would of settled for even giving away his number at this rate, clearly this waiter had no idea what love was. Even when it jumped up and bite him on the face. Zen took a cooling breath to steady himself, fixing his shirt before throwing his arms around.

"Yeah this is- Fuck!" _Something hot_ was all his brain could scream at him. Something hot and wet was all over his lower stomach and it burned. The now empty coffee pot rolled between his feet and that's when his brain caught up to speed. His stupid hands knocked the coffeepot out of the waiter's grip. Perfect, as if this day couldn't of been better. The waiter grasped one of his flaying hand's and dragged Zen back to the bathroom, making sure the door was locked behind them before tossing his rag in the sink, mind clearly on auto pilot as he soaked his tea towel in cool water, tugged up Zen's shirt and pressed the wet cloth against that hot angry skin.

"Shit I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking"

"That was my fault, I was being a dumbass" Zen huffed, pressing on the towel.

"Well yeah, flapping your arms around like that. Look can you please not tell anyone? I haven't been here for long and I really need this job pl-"

"Hey, I wouldn't do that to you.."

"Thanks dude, if this place got sued co's of me I'd be out on my ass before I could even blink" with that the waiter pulled back, taking the towel with him as he reran the water, making sure it was cold again before pressing it against Zen's lower stomach.

"..So you got a name?"

"Hm? Oh it's Kuro"

"Just Kuro?"

"Kurotane Piko, just call me Kuro though"

"Nice to meet you Kuro"

"Oh I'm sure, between spilling coffee on you and asking not to sue. I'm a real treat"

"Maybe I enjoy having coffee spilled on me" Kuro laughed at that, that sweet warm toothy smile was back and Zen couldn't help but feel a different kind of warmth serge through him, this one felt a lot better then the coffee heat. It was a nice contrast to the wet towel pressing against his stomach that was dripping on his pants. 

"You're weird..I gotta get back to the tables or my boss will freak but keep the towel"

"Thanks, I always wanted a towel" Another burst of giggles and Zen was in heaven, smiling away at the younger boy.

"Look I am really sorry about all that, if you need any money or like-" 

"Kuro I'm fine, the coffee wasn't even that hot"

"Okay well I better go..catch you around I guess. If you're brave enough to come back" The waiting, the little amount of conversion and having to deal with his body being burned. This little adventure turned out rather brilliant, a lot better then he could of ever imagined.

"I finally know his name now"


	2. Following in footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Zen can get closer to his crush, his gentle obsession.

With knowledge came great power, and what a great power Zen had within his grasp. It wasn't long before he found all of the waiter's social media. A few taps, links here and there and he was gazing at all of the boy's online life. His hobbies, likes, dislikes, musical tastes. It was a whole other world to him with the keys right in his hand.

Perhaps a bit too easy, some would say. Zen would have to talk to him about that. He didn't want creepy guys stalking his man. Along his online searched he also found Kuro's selling pages and their few ads, selling old clothes, a few old paintings and a need for a tutor. A math tutor to be exact. He followed up that ad and now the young adult found himself on his knees, sitting politely at a table in the living room. A lot cleaner than his house could ever be, a set of candles on the mantelpiece, what seemed to be a stunning firepit and a couch that would hurt his bank account by all means. Was this really Kurotane Piko's house? It seemed so upper class, Zen wasn't one to judge but he didn't expect this.

"Oh hello, you must be Zen" before him stood a ghostly figure, white hair in a bob shape, eyes mismatched blue and green. He wore a long white jacket and loose fitting clothes, angelic written all over his tiny frame.

"Ah..yeah?"

"I'm Piko, I'm the one who needed the tutor"

"Oh I thought a Kuro posted the ad?"

"Kuro is my older brother, I don't waste my time on social media. Bad for my eyes'"

"So I'll be tutoring you?"

"Yes Sir" Sure this boy was adorable but this wasn't his soulmate, this wasn't the plan. Zen inwardly groaned as the younger boy sat down and began to set out his books. Perfect, just perfect. Why couldn't life be kind to him for once and just throw Kuro into his arms? Was that really asking too much? "Excuse me Zen is there anything I could get you? Some water?" the small boy cooed.

"I'm fine..maybe we should-"

"Shit" Came another voice. That was the voice he wanted. Zen almost snapped his neck from turning his head so fast to see that Godly tanned boy, stepping carefully down the staircase. Dressed in a white t-shirt and sweatpants that never looked so damn good.

"Kuro don't swear!"

"Piss baby..ah Zen right? Is this about the coffee thing?"

"Coffee thing? No, Zen is my new tutor" Zen nodded in response, not really minding others talking for him as he gave Kuro one last long look up and down. "I saw the ad, I didn't expect to get it"

"You tutor?"

"Trying something new" the older boy soothed, eyes following as Kuro began to walk around the living room.

"Have you moved into town recently?"

"Mmm a few weeks ago"

"Okay Kuro that's enough questions, I need to study" the youngest boy chirped, looking through a heavy dark blue math book to which Zen rolled his eyes too. Maths can wait, the love of his life on the other hand can not.

"Kuro can stay"

"No, I just came down for food" with that Kuro headed into the kitchen and the younger boy giggled, leaning in closer to whisper.

"He never leaves his room, other than school and work"

"..Never?"

"Kuro has no friends"

"..No friends" Zen purred wickedly, one good thing about tutoring the younger brother is that Zen now suddenly had an inside track of information he couldn't get on any social media. He could come over at all hours, butter Kuro up whenever he saw him and make himself out to be the perfect partner. Although he wouldn't have to try too hard, Zen already knew how well they were suited just from the first glance.

"Okay Piko, lets start on page one"

"I'm up to page sixteen"

"..As I said page one"

The hour was decent, Piko didn't whine that much and he let slip a few more tasty facts about his older brother. That Kuro never dated, he's very big on gaming and started working at the Café since he's looking to move out. Apparently this small town and him just don't get along. Curious what that entailed, the older boy paused, placing down his copy of the math book.

"Piko, I think that's enough for today"

"Oh thank goodness, my brain wasn't having anymore" he grinned, smile not as sweet as his brother's but still cute.

"What did you mean when you said the town and Kuro don't get along?"

"He just doesn't fit in. Will you be leaving now?" Leaving? Now? Of course not, there was no way Zen would leave so early without even talking to Kuro for a second time, he was so close. To throw away such a chance would be insanity.

"Yeah but first, could I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, there's one up stairs and one down stairs" One upstairs? The same upstairs that contained his Kuro? Zen practically flew up to the second story, heart skipping happily until he reached a hallway. Now which one of these rooms had Kuro? He took a few steps before noticing a side table, fitted with a white cloth and that held a vase with little flowers. Cute. That's just what he needed, gliding over Zen kicked the table, it fell with a crash, the china vase splitting into a million pieces and suddenly Kuro had emerged from room. Ah his bedroom is the first door from the stairs, he would remember that.

"Zen? What the hell happened?"

"Ah geeze I was trying to find the bathroom, tripped as I came up the stairs"

"I knew Piko should of never put that shit there" the tanned boy sighed, crouching down to pick up the bigger broken pieces of vase.

"Careful" Zen lent down as well, collecting a few broken parts. The thought to cut his hand skittered across his mind, sure he would get more attention then again he didn't want to seem too clumsy. He was a protector he didn't need protecting.

"How did the tutoring go?"

"Fine, Piko's actually not that bad. I was expecting a lot worst"

"That's good, hopefully he didn't bitch too much"

"Nah..he mentioned something about the movies, think you'll go?"

"Movies? I haven't..he never tells me anything"

"We're going to the movies tomorrow, you should come"

"Ah okay..yeah I might"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today, will be uploading a new chapter each Monday!


	3. Moving Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime alone with his crush! What could be more thrilling for a young hopeless romantic?

Slowly his plan was forming, stick by stick as if to build a nest, it took time and effort. Now tonight was a very big stick in the nest, the gunk that could bond it together. Their first time going out as friends and Zen needed, no, Zen craved for it to be magical, anything short of that couldn't do.  
"It has to be so fucking good Zin"  
"We can do better than good"  
"I really like this one"  
"Hmph" is all she grinned, searching through her brother's pile of freshly cleaned clothes.  
"Zen is he into dudes?"  
"I think so"  
"Well it's a small town, small minds"  
"So?" He cut back, a little rough as he tugged on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans.  
"Remember the last idiot"  
"Don't" He warned, making his way over to Zin before slipping his thumb into her mouth.  
"Don't ever speak of that bitch again, she didn't count"

His little sister responded by sinking her teeth into the thumb resting on her tongue, the bitter iron taste of blood quickly spilling down her chin as Zen rested their foreheads together.  
"He's nothing like her...I can feel that in my bones"  
"Like my teeth?" she grinned, biting again before Zen took his thumb away.

A sudden knock on their front door pulled the siblings from their moment, a glare shared between them as Zin crept forwards and opened the door to a very uncomfortable, ebony haired, tanned skin boy.  
"I ah..Zen's house?"  
"Oh! You're Kuro, welcome welcome" she giggled, wiping the line of blood from her chin before gesturing the other inside.  
"He's just getting ready, won't be too much longer"  
"I'm early anyway, the Cafe was quiet so they let me go"

Soon enough Zen walked in, pulling on his shirt as he locked eyes with a mismatched pair, his favorite pair of eyes. Kuro looked like an entire meal, black hoodie with a red shirt peeking out underneath, black jeans and sneakers. To some it looked like simple casual wear thrown together but Zen was honoured, tonight they would be seen together.

"Hey Kuro, got everything?"  
"Yeah um Piko said he didn't know about the movies?"  
Another knock at the door, the three gave each other a confused look before Zin opened the door and a mighty growl left her chest.  
"Fuck off!"  
"Zin! Come on" arms latched onto the younger girl and blonde hair was seen cuddling into her neck.  
"Oh this fucker" Zen sighed, tugging the blonde off his sister. The blonde pulled back laughing with a whine, his messy hair held back with hair pins and freckles turning red with a blush.  
"Wait why is Rinto here?"  
"He's our cousin" The Kowaretanes replied dry, clearly mad. This idiot was their cousin?  
"You're related to the Kagamines?!"

Zen nodded as his sister braced her hips, eyes glaring at Rinto as she stepped forward, blazing questions at him.  
"How do you know our new address?"  
"I um..I looked it up"  
"On what?"  
"T-the phone book"  
"You had the nerve, the fuc-" was all that left her mouth before Zen slapped a hand over her lips, giving her a glare before smiling over his shoulder at Kuro. Pretending this was normal. Every family behaved in such a manner.  
"Baby doll, sunshine baby cakes, Zinny love are you feeling alright? You're a bit warm. You're usually so kind and loving to the rest of the family"  
"What? Are you..oh right, yes my darling sweetie, actually now you mention it I do feel a little ill"  
"Zin my love, how about you rest?"  
"Of course..Rinto come with" she smiled, offering out her hand which the blonde gladly took, threading their fingers together as they headed off towards the rooms.  
"Family issues?" Came the swift reply from a honey sweet voice and Zen perked up at that noise.  
"Ah..no, we love all the family, gotta love family. Anyhow, movies shall we?"

Kuro nodded at that pushing his hands into his pockets as he stood outside and Zen shortly joined him. Their walk to the local movies was a quick one, one good thing about a small town was everything was so close. Upon arrival Zen bought the tickets and Kuro bought the popcorn, although he certainly had to fight Zen over paying.  
Their cinema was quiet and Zen couldn't bring himself to care over the movie, he spent the time baking in Kuro's presents, watching the boy instead of the screen. He looked otherworldly in such a dim lighting.

  
"Kuro.." he whispered through a dramatic scene, testing if the other boy would even respond and Zen's heart leaked with joy when he did.  
"Yeah?"  
"Having fun?"  
"Yeah s'cool...Hey what happened to your thumb?" Kuro's eyes filled with concern as Zen lifted his hand up and they both studied the bloody thumb together.  
"Got it caught on a fence" he mused softly.  
"Need to be more careful"  
"Aww you care" Zen teased, smiling blooming over his lips as he tilted his head towards the other boy, this had Kuro snickering.  
"Well yeah 'm not an ass"

For only a moment Zen lost control, his soul taking over and forgetting his brain. His pale hand flew up and tucked a strand of ebony behind Kuro's ear. His hair softer than Zen ever imagined it to be, silk against his fingers. The moment was priceless but all too soon he tucked his hand back down beside his waist, playing off the action as nothing as Kuro gave him a few blinks.  
"..H-Hey Zen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you enjoying the movie?"

The rest of the film was ignored in favor of quiet conversation, chattering away under their breaths, topics stringing between the movie backgrounds, silly jokes and discussing their day before the credits began to roll. The boys got a few annoyed looks from other paying customers but they quickly looked away as Kuro flicked up his middle finger and Zen never felt more in love.

Somehow the five minute walk to the movies became a lot longer on the way home. It didn't help with Zen pausing every moment he could to tell a new story or some silly crude joke. The night air cool against their faces as plodded along.  
"And it turns out the nun was actually the bus driver" Zen laughed, finishing up a joke that had the other boy in stitches.

"That's so messed up"  
"Crafty if you ask me"  
"Who said I asked you? You're clearly fuckin' weird"  
"I'm weird?" Zen asked and Kuro panicked.  
"N-Not like a bad weird like a good way weird, shit I didn't-"  
"Kuro. I am fucking weird I know" he grinned and the other boy let out a thankful sigh he didn't know he was holding.  
"..I tend to offend people a lot then they don't wanna hang out anymore"  
"You won't offend me"  
"I hope not. My house is just up this street" mumbled the younger boy, kicking a pebble clearly not wanting to go but facing facts as he glanced back up and shrugged.  
"Guess this is where we say goodbye"  
"Why wouldn't I walk you home?"  
"..Co's It's like I mean you don't have too I ju-"  
"Kuro" Zen soothed, his tone dropping an octave. Somehow their eyes met again and a soft blush crawled onto the smaller boy's face, peppering across his cheeks, ears and growing down his neck and chest. He was blushing hard with the street lights illuminating this.  
"Fuckin’ fine then" the young boy snapped, turning on his heel as he started walking again, hands clunching his pockets, Christ he really was adorable.

All to soon they reached Kuro's house and Zen couldn't help but feel a growl bubble forth at the sight. It was ending too quickly, their sweet time together was being dashed apart in front of his very eyes.  
"Okay this is me"  
"Yeah..I guess it is"  
"Make sure you get home safe, no more ripped up thumbs"  
Zen laughed lightly at that, bumping his body against Kuro's.  
"What if I like ripped up thumbs?"  
"There you go again being fucky" Kuro grinned, turning around until Zen grabbed his wrist and pulled him back against his chest, holding the shorter boy there for a moment as all he could hear was Kuro's breathing. Their embrace ended with Kuro pulling away, his blush high once more as he nodded and sighed to himself.  
“Night Zen"  
"Goodnight Kuro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and Steady wins the race. Hopefully Zen wins his.


	4. Watching and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalking time

Seven a.m. The little alarm clock sung out proudly and Kuro thought again about smashing that stupid thing. He hated that clock but it kept him on time which is something he desperately needed, yawning and cracking bones as he sat up before shuffling out of bed, the young boy would of never guessed he was being watched.

His new found friend sat snugly away, his eyes glued to Kuro's window as he watched and waited, sketching down any thoughts he had during the quiet moments. Today's sketch book page was brimming with hands and eyes, Kuro's eyes were a gift to mankind and his hands alike, such fine, dainty fingers and well kept. Could it be possible he moisturize them?

"I wonder if he enjoyed the hug last night?" Zen would have to go unanswered for a little bit longer as he watched on. Kuro was finished with his shower and pulling closed his curtains as he got changed. Typical. More waiting. Slow steps were clearly the correct method for this little sweetheart but slow steps were tricky for someone with so much passion.

If Zen could have his way they would be living together already. He knew his soulmate the moment they met. Kuro on the other hand clearly didn't. The curtains were back open and the young caramel boy was dressed, black shirt and black work pants with a bandana in his hair? That was different. Who's bandana was that? Zen sat up from his last position, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable about the new clothing.

"..Where the fuck did he get that?" Kuro shortly left his room, spent a few minutes in the kitchen then was out the door. Mumbling some goodbye with toast in his mouth as he hurried to work. The bandanna did look a bit cute Zen would have to admit.

He slid down from his hiding tree, throwing a blanket over his shoulder as he made his way back to his own house for a shower and to get ready for his own day. It wasn't as if he constantly watched Kuro, no sitting outside his house was new. He just wanted to see how he was the next morning after their "friend" hang out. If he could, Zen would call it a date but the younger one seemed too unaware of that. Very protected.

"Zen love, are you dressed?"

"Yeah come in" He called back, sliding his belt through the loops on his pants as Zin walked in brushing her hair.

"How was Rinto?"

"Fucking annoying, you know how he is. Clingy shit, but speaking of Rinto. He apparently knows that family and he told me Kuro is in the local church choir"

"..He goes to church?"

"Not just church baby, he's in the fucking choir. He sings, weekly"

"Christ"

"You'll fit right in" Zin laughed, heading over to her brother's bed and flopping down, a soft purr falling from her mouth as she cuddled into the pillows.

"He can still like dudes and go to church right?"

"Unlikely"

"Okay I'll just burn down the church" His younger sister erupted with laughter at that, holding her sides to the idea of burning down the local church. Zen couldn't see what was so amusing but God he loved the sound of Zin laughing. She deserved to laugh as much as she could.

"Zen you can't do that holy shit, Kuro would fucking run so fast"

"He can run I'd find him"

"God you are creepy" she teased, poking her tongue out before Zen pinched it.

"So what are your plans today?"

"Might get a coffee..I have to tutor Piko later, you?"

"Gotta find more animals to stuff" Ah right her favorite hobby, taxidermy. Zin was actually rather good it at, taking a lot of time and effort into her projects. She had an entire room full of half completed projects. Some animals turned out very sweet as well. "I'll keep my eye out for any" A yawn rattled his frame and Zen was up, stretching as he clipped some headphones over his ears, kissed Zin's cheek goodbye and was on his way. Absentmindedly nodding along to his music. The sky was somehow more blue then he ever saw and the world seemed happier. Was this all because of his new young friend? It could be.

There was that precious Café and inside? That...hang on. Where the fuck was Kuro? Zen suddenly couldn't see straight anymore, his eyes flashing red as his heart felt thick and heavy, slipping down and resting so hard on his deep cage that he could feel it cracking. Did he miss something? Kuro had work today, he knew this. That was he was told last night. The pale boy took out his sketchbook and flicked quickly through the pages, was there any dates or times stating otherwise? This made no sense.

"Oh hey Zen" A flood of calm washed over his body, his heart flew back up to the right place at hearing that voice.

"Mm hey Kuro" he greeted soothly, a little grin on his mouth as Kuro came closer, his hands grasping two plastic bags.

"Are you heading to the Café?"

"Yeah just grabbing a coffee, shouldn't you be in there?"

"I should be, but the boss wanted me to grab more milk. Fucker would lose his own legs if they weren't attached" Zen smiled at that, following behind Kuro as they walked inside and he took the first free chair, it was never busy but he was a little picky on seating. Soon enough Kuro had his apron on and was at Zen's table pouring his coffee.

"Watch your arms this time" he warned and Zen gave a little laugh.

"You're so good for me"

"..What?"

"You're so good to me" Zen repeated, both boys knew that wasn't what he said but Kuro wasn't going to ask again as he took out his notepad and pen from behind his ear.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"I'm happy with this for now"

"Cool, catch you later"

Later? Was Kuro looking forward to seeing Zen during the tutor session as much as he was? He took a steady sip from his cup, musing over what could happen later. Hopefully another conversation, maybe even a hug if he was really lucky. That would make his entire week. Zen waited around to wave goodbye to his friend before heading back to Kuro's house, fixing his hair for the tutor session before rattling his knuckles on the heavy wooden door.

It took a couple of minutes for Piko to came to the door, panting heavily when he pulled it back, face red and clothes a mess. If Zen didn't know better he would have assumed that he was just caught doing something inappropriate.

"You okay lil guy?"

"Yeah, Kuro's cat is just being so frustrating"

"He has a cat?"

"Yeah! And he keeps trying to attack my little mice" Piko frowned, eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Come on show me the cat" the older boy sighed, letting Piko lead him to the tiny monster. The cat was clearly a stray, bad temper and shocking trust issues. Hissing at anything that tried to move. Made sense why Piko was so upset, to him this would be pretty scary.

"Well..the cat's pretty pissed"

"I don't care, I just need him away from my mice"

"Alright alright" Zen sighed, a part of him wondering if this counted as over time or if he'd even be paid. After searching through the house he found a big enough cardboard box that he slipped over the mouse cage. That would do for now.

"There, he can't get to them now"

"Thank you!" Piko cheered, clapping his hands together as the front door opened again and Zen readied himself for a moment until Kuro turned around the corner, taking out his bun and the older boy had to bite back a moan at that sight.

"Do your students usually cheer?"

"Zen saved my little mice!"

"..That sucks, now Scar has nothing to eat"

"Don't be so mean" Piko huffed, sitting over next to his mice as the two older boys shared a little smile.

"How was work?"

"Good..fine..shitty"

"Which one? Good, fine or shitty?"

"Hey you two shouldn't swear" Piko called, taking a mouse of the cage and holding it close to his face.

"Money is money, 'm gonna go to my room" with that Kuro was quick on his heels, already in his room, door shut by the time Zen had flipped around to give Piko a scornful look. This bloody kid better not get in the way of their relationship. He was so focused on the little mice running all over his body the older boy was sure Piko wouldn't care if they skipped their lesson for today.

Zen was buzzing as he made his way up the staircase and into the room he saw Kuro come out of the first time he was there. Giving a quick knock before he walked in and eyes flying wide at the scene. This dude was going to be Zen's death. Kuro was sitting in the middle of his bed, headset on with a pillow on his lap as he glanced over at Zen. His room was white walls with a few heavy metal band posters, a black bedspread and a small tv which connected a few different gaming consoles.

"No tutoring today?"

"Nah I thought I should give Piko a break" he grinned, joining Kuro on his ever so soft bed and enjoying the smell of the bedroom, his smell. The younger boy was quite fast on the controls, his avatar speeding around with an arrange of different colours following behind him, it was a very relaxing visual game.

"What's this about?" Zen asked, resting back for a moment.

"That ghost guy is you and you're getting more souls um those colourful things are the souls"

"You're playing a game where you're the grim reaper?"

"Not the Reaper..just the same job" Kuro smiled, Zen's eyes locked onto that cheeky grin and he sat up.

"Colourful souls? Gay grim reaper I called it"

"It's not a gay grim reaper" the younger boy laughed quietly, suddenly flinching as Zen pinched his thigh. A wicked smile took hold of Zen's lips at that response as he pinched Kuro's thighs a couple more times, making the younger boy twist and kick out his legs as he laughed, falling back onto the bed.

"C-Cut it out! Zen!"

"You're so ticklish here though"

"Fuck off!" Kuro huffed, trying not to laugh as Zen finally stopped and he could regain his breath. The older male purred, laying down beside his new crush, taking a few deep breaths himself.

"Did you changed your shampoo?"

"Nah its Piko's, the little brat used all my old spice so I had to use some of his ice cream scented honey pop, candy time crap"

"Smells good, you should keep using it"

"And smell like candy all the time? No thank you" the black haired one grinned, yawning a little.

"My ex always used to smell like cheap perfume.." Zen began carefully, his eyes pinned to the other boy as Kuro glanced in his direction.

"..Did you ever-"

"Zen I don't have any friends, how the hell would someone even date me?" Kuro sat up once more, slipping off his headset as he turned his frame towards the bedroom window, almost unsure to keep talking.

"A-and even if they did I don't..I don't really like what everyone else likes"

"What does everyone else like?"

"I dunno..not me" Kuro turned back around, eyes downcast as he faced his new friend again. Clearly still searching for words that he struggled to click together, he wanted to explain everything about himself but where could he even start.

"You'll get sick of me too.." A warm hand grazed onto Kuro's lower back, almost shocking him as he glanced over, his eyes met with Zen's blazing red ones. This was really close, a lot closer than any of his other friends had been. Hell not even Piko touched him like that.

"Don't tell me what I'll do Kuro" he warned, his tone more serious than usual but still kind on the younger boy's ears. It almost confused him. People weren't usually this close right? This was strange.

"I don't think I've ever had a friend like you Zen"

"Guess I'm kinda weird"


	5. Too close for cats

Life seemed to be shaping up rather well, the family was healthy, Zin happy and now here was Zen, studying away with Piko and Kuro up in Kuro's bedroom. He could feel Kuro's eyes linger on him, over his hands, whenever he spoke and their eyes meeting again and again. By now he must of known Zen thought of him as more than a friend?

"Zen I don't understand what the second one means?" Piko mumbled, sliding his math book into Zen's lap, he took a moment looking over the question before reading it aloud and the entire time Kuro studied him more than the books.

Kuro couldn't follow his own thoughts, confused more so now then ever as he watched his friend with his brother. He knew Zen was so...weird. Not to mention his sister. He could smell the crazy on that girl from a mile away. Yet his new friend seems different somehow? Maybe not as crazy? Perhaps he thought of Zen in a difference sense than just a friend. The two older boys made eye contact once more and Kuro gave a little huff. Was it pointless to even wonder? They were friends it could never be more than that, it was a small town with small minds.

"I'm starving" Piko whined, flopping over his math book. Clearly reaching the end of his study time, in fact they could all use a break. Kuro had looked at the books for long enough.

"Yeah me too" he yawned, giving a little 'mew' between the noises and Zen perked up at hearing that cute noise.

"You sound like a cat" Zen grinned, tilting his head towards the tan boy and Kuro gave a short eyeroll to the high compliment. Kuro adored cats, being alike to them was making his heart beat a little quicker than usual. Okay maybe this older guy was pretty cool. A tiny crush couldn't hurt right? As long as no one in the town found out Kuro liked another boy it should be fine.

"I'm getting some food" Piko sighed, fumbling off the high bed, his long white flowy clothes draping behind him as he scampered off. The young boy really did look like an angel, even if he was whiny and annoying.

"Do you actually enjoy being a tutor?" Kuro asked, flopping back on his bed to give his eyes a break from the other boy. He was getting far too caught up in his mess of feelings. Once he moves out to the city he'll be able to meet a nice man and they'll date, get married and everything will be easy, that's how it should be.

"It's alright, bit of pocket money never hurt anyone"

"Mmm"

"Plus I like hanging out with you"

Don't focus on that, don't take that to heart. Kuro had to take a deep breath to let that pass through his brain. Zen actually likes hanging out with him? Surely getting a little happy over that was normal, friends could enjoy that compliment.

"Man I'm hungry...and I'm thirsty"

"Don't have to tell me" the older boy teased, causing Kuro to glance up at his friend before he felt a pinch to his knee.

Surely Zen didn't know the second meaning to thirsty? Right? To get back at the older boy for the pinch Kuro put his foot up, gently bumping Zen's chin with it before he laughed and squeezed Kuro's toes.

"I brought some fruit with me!" Piko chipped, charging back in the room holding the fruit bowl, of course his brother to bring fruit. God forbid they ever eat any sugar. Zen must get so bored hanging out here, they don't even eat anything interesting.

"Zen doesn't want fruit" Kuro sighed, sitting up getting an eyeful of Zen's knowing grin, a fang hanging over his bottom lip and gleaming red eyes. Geeze this guy had to be taken, or even bouncing between a few girls.

"I don't mind Kuro" He purred, and Kuro blinked at that.

Could Zen actually purr? That sounded so fantastic. He lent over and picked up a banana, unpeeling the skin and taking a few bites before a whipping sound flew through the air and suddenly Kuro's banana was no longer in his grasp but instead pinned to the wall behind him with a small pocket knife.

"Woah what the fuck?"

"Kuro! Swearing"

"I'm allergic to bananas. Don't eat them"

Something snatched the young boy's breath away at that, the little knife, Zen's aim. God even the tone of his voice, the glare in those ruby red eyes. It was scary but somehow a thrilling scary, the type from a horror movie you'd been dying to watch, or a jump scare you've been hanging out for. Piko was clearly shaking in his seat, hands over his mouth and Zen seemed so relaxed, too relaxed as he got up and pulled the little knife from the wall, the fruit falling to the ground with a plop. The tan boy glanced at his brother once more before back to Zen.

"Ahh, oh I'm um..sorry...woah..it's six already you gotta go I have to feed Scar. He won't come with strangers around"

"But I've met Scar"

"He's a really weird cat" Kuro shrugged, leading Zen down to their front door and practically pushing him out.

"It was good seeing you though! Um, we'll catch up soon" He nodded, closing the door and letting out a sigh once it locked. Piko standing before him, clearly still freaked out as he started at Kuro with confusion. Meanwhile outside the front door Zen stood there dumbfounded. Sadness filling his heart as he could hear a tree shaking before Zin dropped to the ground, fixing her skirt as she gave her sweet older brother a small frown.

"..Zen, hey listen to me. They're weird" she tried linking their arms together before rubbing his back, the siblings starting to walk as Zen kept glancing over his shoulder back at the house.

"I'm allergic I didn't.."

"I know love I know. I saw it all. You did nothing wrong. Bananas are disgusting"

"I still would of been there if it wasn't for that fucking cat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats ruin everything..


	6. Sing Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Churches are strange places..

Soft echoes, bowed heads, hymns and a soul that certainly didn't fit in. The entire hall moved with singing bodies, voices joining to sing praise but for one who knew no songs.

Zen stood respectfully, completely out of comfort. Not even sure where to look until his eyes caught onto a young tanned boy, his black hair up and face clean, singing along to the song and the young adult felt like he could breathe again, watching Kuro settles him. He looked beautiful up there so untouched, so pure. God what was Zen even doing here?

This crooked boy shouldn't be in such a holy place, he shouldn't be pinning after some kid that was most likely straight. He's a in a church for crying out loud. This was getting crazy. Yet as the young boy looked out to the crowd and his eyes met Zen's and they shared a smile he felt good, whole once more. It felt like hours by the speeches and the singing finally came to a close and Zen couldn't help but race over to his friend, almost acting like a dog as Kuro rubbed his eyes and gave him a smile.

"Are you actually allowed to be in here? It's a holy place" the younger boy smiled, eyes looking the blonde and redhead up and down. Just as he was about to give a cheeky reply Zen noticed Kuro's eyes were awfully red, he looked tired, his energy off as he gave a subtle sigh.

"Easy now, I'd rather wear this then your get up, what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be a...um..I'm just not in the mood for this today." So Kuro walked off leaving Zen torn and seeing red himself. He wasn't in the mood for what? For being friendly? For flirting? Shit. Were they even flirting?

"Don't take it personally Zen, he doesn't like people" a young voice piped up, the older boy looked over his shoulder to see Piko. God this kid, perfect.

"But I'm not people"

"Plus Scar got out today so he's upset about that too. You know how that feels? To lose a pet?"

"I've lost a pet before I get it"

"Oh what did you own?"

"A bitch" he hissed, Piko called out something about watching his words but Zen couldn't think.

He couldn't breath he needed to find Kuro, he needed to talk this over. There was no way he would let his crush ignore him like that. Was this all because of the knife throwing banana mistake? He's highly allergic to that bloody fruit. What else could he have done? Did Zen really screw this up soon so? So quickly?

He could feel the once large room slowly get smaller and smaller as his breathing felt tighter. He liked Kuro he liked him so much he couldn't even approach him. Zen knew that was his soulmate and now he had ruined his only chance at Kurotane Piko. He wouldn't even know where to look for his crush.

This church wasn't huge but the young adult had no idea what the lay out even was, any hidden rooms? Was there an upstairs? A few more steps and finally he could hear it, he could sense something more. A faint breath, papers shuffling and a sniff here and there. Creeping, almost silently Zen followed the soft sad sounds to a small room, the old wooden door only half closed as he peeked in to see Kuro rubbing his eyes. On that sight Zen pushed the door open and walked in.

"...Zen?"

"What the hell Kuro?"

"W-What?" "Just fucking toss me aside like that? You've been ignoring me ever since I last tutored Piko. I had to come to this place just to get your attention" Kuro's hands rolled up into fists at Zen's tone, eyebrows going down as he braced his sides, his tears stopping and being replaced with something else.

"I didn't do anything to you! I'm just upset can you please leave me alone"

"Why would I leave you alone you're a Goddamn mess?" Zen sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't sure what to do next or even what to say, his tongue falling flat with a brain that couldn't help either. Here was a guy he really liked and he couldn't even fix his problems. Why couldn't Zen be better?

"Co's I don't wanna deal with your bullcrap today! I just lost my cat, my grades are slipping, and my job is giving me no shifts. I have enough going on right now without some guy just screwing my thoughts"

"Okay you lost a cat, worst comes to worst Zin does taxidermy"

"God you're unbelievable!" Kuro spat, anger no longer flashing over his eyes but instead an emotion Zen didn't see much of. It looked sore, painful..sad almost. He couldn't put his finger on what Kuro was feeling exact but he knew this was bad.

"You're just such a..such"

"A what? Say it!"

"A fucking weird prick!"

"Oh swearing in a church, feels good doesn't it?"

"All you do is just piss me off! Ever since I met you. Why can't you act like a bloody normal person and just fuck off! Everyone else fucking leaves" Those words saw through Zen's body, piercing his heart all over again. What could he do to show Kuro he wouldn't leave? He never wanted to go, Hell with this boy would be better than Heaven with anyone else. Zen could feel something behind his heart spark up, a fire racing through his body that he never felt before. The licking flame making his blood boil as he leaped forwards, grabbing Kuro on the way and slamming him up against the nearest wall, gnashing sharp teeth.

"Zen what the fu-" was cut off by the older boy pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss. This didn't seem real, was Kuro somehow still sleeping? Did he pass out somewhere on his way to church? Was his crush really holding him up? Kissing him this gently. The tanned boy sighed against those warm lips, hand coming up to cup Zen's face, melting into the kiss that he finally realised was real. His first kiss, his first touch, his first real crush all before him in a Church non the less but somehow it didn't matter. Zen was here, sharing his space and his air. Their kiss finally broke and Kuro longed for more, leaning in to peck at the other boy's bottom lip as it curled into a smile.

"..You kissed me"

"Seemed like you needed it, kisses make people feel better"

"..I'm still upset about my cat though, and mad with you" Once again Zen's lips were against Kuro's, this kiss so much softer, their heads tilting into the kiss as it deepened and God it felt good. Sending vibrations all through their bodies.

"Thanks for not eating bananas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the foundation is set we can finally start cranking up the creepy, remember it's slow moving x


	7. Floating

Floating seemed irresponsible but Kuro couldn't bring himself back to earth to even walk. His head so high in the up, eyes clouded with memories of his first kiss. Nothing seemed to break the spell he was under. Feeling lighter than air he tiptoed down the staircase, body almost dancing as he reached the final step, lifting his legs high as he twirled before heading towards the kitchen.

His clothes draping off his figure as he flicked the kettle and purred gently to himself, his purring was nowhere near as loud as Zen's but he wanted to practise...Zen. That sweet, handsome man.

Kuro almost slipped as he went to rest his chin in his hands, his face flushing red. This was making him far too silly. Where did that cold, awful, nasty boy go? He was all full of sweets and cotton candy now, humming every romantic song that seeped into his little mind. Being so far away in his fantasy Kuro didn't even realise the other people in the kitchen as he reached up and touched his lips, reliving the day before as he heard a laugh. That made him wake up a bit.

"Earth to Kuro! We've called you four times now" Piko laughed as the others around the table giggled along with him. He sighed at that little table. Piko, Rinto sitting with Len and Rin the most popular Kagamine siblings. For a moment he wondered where Lenka was until he realised he didn't really care for her. Three Kagamines was more than enough.

"Anyhow as I was saying Zen can't tutor us today, he's spending the day with Zin"

"Like I give a shit about what Zen does"

"I beg your pardon" Rinto warned, clearly not a fan of swear words either as he covered Rin's ears and glared.

"He's a weird guy, wears makeup even and what's up with his eyes? Vampire wanna be or something. Creepy" Kuro huffed, turning back to the kettle and pouring his tea. Those red eyes in question were wild, like captured fire. The young knew he could spend hours happily gazing into those orbs. 

"Maybe he's yandere" Rin giggled, wriggling out of Rinto's hold as she put her fingers behind her head to represent horns.

"Oh Rin stop that" Rinto laughed, tugging on her cheek lovingly. Something in that made Kuro think again as he took out his tea bag and tipped a little milk into his tea. Yandere? Why did that word ring so loudly in his ears? It didn't sound like normal everyday slang.

"What's yandere?"

Len smiled, shaking his head as he began to explain; "Apparently, old folks law this is. Red eyes is a sign of a yandere, they're obsessed with their crush and it's been said they kill anyone who gets in the way"

"Zen could be yandere, I can see that and Zin is the grim reaper" Rin laughed, making more spooky signs with her hands which caused Piko to start giggling. Kuro didn't like that, he took a sip of his tea. Relaxing himself to sound more mature as he voiced out;

"He's not yandere and Zin isn't death"

"She sure looks like it" Rinto whispered, a little under his breath but not soft enough as everyone could clearly still hear him. Kuro shot the older blonde a nasty glare. Who was this guy to be so cuddly with her one moment then so cold behind her back? Suddenly Piko was also joining in on this little hate fest,

"She does! Ruler of death! Watch out for her Len or she'll steal your soul"

"Will you guys shut up!? They're nothing like that. Why don't you actually spend time with at least..one of them before you judge geeze. Especially you Rinto" Kuro hissed, slamming the fridge door shut before heading back to his bedroom.

What an absolute joke, to speak about your own family in such a manner. No wonder why the Kowaretanes don't want to be in contact with the rest of their family. So what if they're a little odd at least they're honest. The young boy could feel himself getting madder with each passing second and even more so as he heard the quick pitter-patter of feet chasing him.

"Kuro! You know we're just joking right?" Rinto pleaded, eyes big, hands almost in a begging position as he looked up at the other boy.

"No I really believe you think Zin is the keeper of death. Why would you talk about her like that?"

"Look Zin and I have a weird relationship… but how about Zen? He's a good dude right? Pretty good looking?"

"You think your cousin is good looking?" came the cold reply of a very unamused Kuro who sipped away on his tea. Clearly over this topic as Rinto reclipped his messy fringe and rubbed his temples.

"Can we just keep this conversation between us? I don't need Zin mad at me for more shit"

"...Do you really think they're yandere?"

"I mean, anyone could be right?" Rinto tried, unsure of what answer to give. That seemed to be enough as Kuro nodded and headed on up back to his bed room, his fingers tracing over his lips once more to remember the history of yesterday.

Could Zen be yandere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course he's yandere that's the whole bloody point of this god damn story


	8. And take my hand

Kurotane Piko, a young seventeen year old who usually kept to himself, never seeking trouble nor drama. Usually spending most days up in his room playing single player games or scribbling down songs now and again had oddly enough gotten himself involved in the very said drama he hated the most. Romance.

Why romance? Why him and more importantly why on earth did it have to be his new guy who was shaping up to be a really cool friend? Zen actually made him laugh, touched him, took an interest in his hobbies and even asked questions. This guy really seemed to care and Kuro had to make it mucky by forming feelings? Then that kiss at the church? What even was that?

Kuro buried his face into his hands, face flushing momentary at the memory of the soft kisses. They were too soft and Zen smelt so good. It was a lot on his new heart, Kuro still found himself getting lost during the hours to the fantasy of kissing the older boy again.

"Kuro are you going to work today?" Piko asked, opening his brother's bedroom as Kuro rolled over the other way, hiding that red face.

"Ah no I have school today" He sighed, at least he could be distracted there for a few hours.

"Have you seen Scar yet?"

"Not yet, I left some food out for him a last night. Maybe he's just doing his own thing"

"Maybe..at least the mice can come and play why he's away" Piko giggled, heading back down the stairs, leaving Kuro to get dressed and ready for school. Today he took the long way around to school, wanting some time to himself before face others. Kuro couldn't handle questions or even talking right now. His once light cloudy head starting to feel heavy as he hitched up his backpack and finally reached the school that he really didn't enjoy.

"..At least it's a distraction" he mumbled, with no one to talk to through out classes, and sitting alone at lunch the only real distraction was the paperwork. Doing a few projects for extra credit to help ease his mind. Kuro never struggled with school, he enjoyed it perhaps a little too much is why many didn't befriend him. Yet Piko couldn't grasp so many subjects but he was the one with all the friends. Before he knew it the bell was ringing and the day of school was over, Kuro cursed under his breath at the thought of going home.

What else could he get up too? He still wasn't ready to face others and Zen would be tutoring Piko today...Geeze how would that even go? Would they talk? Ignore each other? Or maybe kiss hello? That last thought had Kuro stomping along like mad with a cherry red face.

Kissing hello!?

God what his brain doing? Shivering that thought away the young boy headed towards the small shopping center, he could play a few games here, eat something then head home. By then he should be ready to face whatever would come to him. He hoped at least. The center, like the town itself was sleepy. Better this way to keep to himself as Kuro hurried along to the gaming area and playing a few first hand shooter games.

He wasn't the best at these but the quick action finally made him think of something other than his friend and those soft lips. The young boy played a few rounds, making sure to get his money's worth before he heard laughter.

Now normal laughter Kuro would have ignored or sneered at but this laughter was from a voice his knew. A voice he knew rather well. Carefully he placed down his controller and went walkabout, stepping slowly until he got closer and closer to the noise. There by the undercover area he could see a blonde boy laughing away, hands moving from his sides to rest upon the shorter person's hips. Shuffling a little closer Kuro could finally make out who they were.

A very cheery, well dressed Rinto and...Zin? He had to look twice to be sure but no other girl had ash blonde hair and bright red pigtail hair with those ruby eyes. He knew the Kagamines were a cuddly bunch but hip holding seemed a little too friendly? Wait. No he wasn't going to get involved in more romance drama, his own was even too much to handle as it was. Kuro shook his head and left just as quietly as he came, trying to sneak away.

"Thank God I got out of there alive" he mumbled, looking over his shoulder to be sure until he bumped into someone.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" the voice asked and Kuro spun around so quickly he almost felt sick. Once his brain stopped spinning the young boy noticed blonde and red hair, how tall this man was, his deep soothing voice and those piercing red eyes. Christ this was the last person Kuro wanted to run into today. Kowaretane Zen gave an unsure look, his eyes cold which tore shreds off the younger boy's soul. He hated that, the one thing he didn't want to happen was happening.

"Oh um hey..how are you?" Kuro started, unsure where to look. Anywhere but Zen was good right now.

"I haven't heard from you since that Churchy thing"

"It's just called Church..and I know" Kuro felt awful, Zen had every right to be looking at him coldly. He didn't reply to any texts and he even went out of his way to make sure they didn't cross paths. It wasn't anything against the older boy, Kuro liked him a lot. He was almost scared to face reality and ruin that wonderful memory. Zen looked tired though, resting up against the wall, his eyes lingering on Kuro's.

"You doin' alright?"

"Yeah I am, I didn't know you shopped here"

"It's more quiet here, gives me space" Kuro could understand that, preferring quiet places himself. The air between the two was so different now and the young boy didn't want to lose another friend, more so he didn't want to lose Zen. Not him, there was something about this weird guy that made Kuro feel more alive then he had in years. He breathed life into his lungs, was it so bad to fight for that air?

"Look with that thing that happened" Kuro began, nerves bunching up with whatever the answer could be.

"What about it?"

"Was that some weird prank? Or a joke I don't understand? Were you just trying to freak me out?"

"No"

No? Kuro blinked a few times, eyes locking onto Zen's for reassurement. Out of everything he was thinking the other boy could say a simple 'no' never appeared in Kuro's thoughts. Had his friend actually meant it?

"Oh so..oh so its a-"

"I got my feelings involved" Zen tried, ears going red to his somewhat of a confession and Kuro couldn't help but grin at that. It was a bit cute to see him affected in such a way.

"You..I thought your ex was a girl?"

"She was, if I like someone I like 'em. That's it" Replying to that seemed almost impossible now, Kuro's brain racing as he blushed harder. His hand sneaking forwards to brush against Zen's arms, the electric spark between the two almost shooting lights up Kuro's fingers as he stepped closer. He still couldn't believe his ears until Zen leaned in and whispered,

"Can we go to mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all x


	9. Permission to Protect

The Kowaretane house startlingly different from the Kurotane's. Old and a little run down, wallpaper peeling off the walls, paint job chipped and dirty grout. A heavy smell of one too many candles and dim lighting. Kuro stepped on through, close to Zen's shadow. They reached his room and took a seat upon a mattress on the floor. A few blankets were tossed over the bedding, candles along the wooden floor boards and a long cracked mirror to the left.

"So this is your room" The younger boy began, getting comfortable on the bed by kicking off his shoes as he glanced around, noticing a few pencil sketches edged into the flakey walls.

"Yeah this is mine, Zin's is the next one over...you seem nervous" Zen noted, hand slowly coming over to rest upon Kuro's, their eyes meeting in a quick gaze until Kuro blinked and looked away.

"Not nervous. Just unsure about a lot"

"You can ask anything you like"

"When did you notice me?" Zen paused, threading their fingers together as he shuffled closer, trying to close the gap between them. Having Kuro so close, in his house, in his room. On his bed. His heart was leaping and mind foggy. This was too perfect. His soulmate was exactly where he belonged. 

"Thought you looked cute when I saw you in the Cafe"

"I thought that about you too. I just I dunno, I've noticed guys a lot but no one ever talks about it so I don't tell anyone..but now with you-"

"Don't talk about other guys" Grunted Zen, eyes flashing a blazing red which made Kuro laugh, squeezing the older boy's hand.

"That's not what I meant, I promise I won't"

"Good or I'll have to break you"

"How would you break me tough guy?" To this Zen scratched Kuro's chin, much like scratching a kitten's and out from his mouth came that ever so soft purr he had been practicing. The older boy purred in response, louder and more confident. Approving of this as Kuro shook his head and chuckled, a blush creeping onto the apples of his cheeks.

"I have my ways"

"You know Rinto thinks you're a yandere"

"Is that why you stayed away?"

"I didn't mean to. I just..you were there and we were kissing and everything was moving so fast. I've never even had a proper crush. Let alone a dude actually talk to me" Kuro stared down at their intertwined hands before back to those soulful eyes. This almost didn't feel real. A little scared he'd wake up any moment Kuro suddenly leaned in, crashing his lips to Zen's warm cheek before pulling back.

"..God you're cute" The older boy smiled, eyes softening as he tugged Kuro close once more and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. This somehow felt even better than their first few kisses. The younger boy melted as he reached his free hand up to rest against Zen's chest, feeling his thumping heart beat under his fingers as their kiss deepened.

"Zen"

"Mm?" The older boy sighed, head resting on Kuro's shoulder as a very loud creak was heard throughout the room, before the younger boy could even speak. Something had flopped down from the air vent, crashing onto the floor. At first Kuro leaped back then he shuffled away from Zen, face red as the intruder stood up and brushed her skirt clean. Zin gave a toothy grin, bowing to the boys before Zen tugged his crush back closer.

"She's okay...Zin what's up?"

"Did you hear the news? Calne is moving into the neighborhood"

"Who's Calne?"

"My stupid ex, Calne Ca we moved here to get away from her" Zen growled, his grip on the younger boy getting tense as Kuro watched the exchange between the siblings. The older boy clearly annoyed by this information, his expression cold until Zin started talking again.

"She used to be normal and then-"

"Kuro doesn't need to know"

"Maybe you won't see her..?" the younger boy tried, hand resting on Zen's arm to gently rub. Glancing back at Zin before shuffling in closer.

"Fucking perfect, just what I need right now"

"It will be okay"

"It's fucked up Kuro, she's crazy what if she tries to ruin.." Zen trailed off, eyes darting back to Kuro. Looking him up and down before leaning in.

"Zen that's not gonna happen, crazy ex or not it's not gonna affect anything"

"..just wish I could protect you"

"Alright I guess I'll leave you two lovers to talk this over" Zin gave an eyeroll, heading over to Zen's open window and climbing out, muttering something to herself which Kuro couldn't bother to listen as he felt his crush come closer still.

"You can protect me" This was clearly the right thing to say as Zen nuzzled in, pressing a kiss to Kuro's neck which made him shiver in delight before leaning back again. Their eyes locked.

"You can protect me from anything or anyone you want"

"Just what I wanted to hear" Zen's returning smile gleams as he tips his head up expectantly. Quick to learn, Kuro meets his lips eagerly, groaning out as a tongue slips in between his teeth. This was new. A little intense for the young boy.

Zen position changes often, making Kuro almost chase after him in a show of affection. Zen's tongue slipping in and out of his mouth, his teeth coming in often to tug at his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. The entire time the older boy's hands are roaming Kuro's body freely. They travel up and down his arms, grip at his ebony locks, rough hands slip under his t-shirt and sharp nails dance over his chest. Zen is everywhere.

Almost to the point where he's overwhelming but Kuro craves it, demands more with his own kisses and needy hands threading into the long blonde and red hair. It’s so fast, so hot, a fire dancing on his skin it’s suddenly too much and that’s when the older boy breaks the kiss, leaving Kuro feeling needy. Something he’s never experienced before.

How was this even possible?

He hated others touching him and yet now he was aching for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3


	10. Pray with hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurotane Piko isn't the only boy with a secret...

Perhaps it was a little too hidden, a little too unspoken to be innocent. Fighting feelings shouldn't have existed, not here not now. Yet they did exist, all too strongly as well. Rinto found himself in the middle of this confusion, his heart torn over his mind while his fingers played gently into a strand of long crimson hair.

"Hey don't fall asleep" he hushed to the girl resting her head in his lap, her big bright doe eyes rose up and he felt weak. She was beautiful. Toxic, powerful, a charm unknown to others. This boy never met anyone who could make him feel like Zin did.

"Tired" She bit back, eyebrows pointing down as Rinto grazed his fingers through her hair once more before tracing little snowflake patterns over her back. This unlikely pair were hiding away in the lower end of town's abandon park, Zin had mentioned she was sick and tired of staying indoors with Rinto and this is the best he could provide with for now. Sure he could do more, bold gestures, flowers, kissing...Kissing. God he loved it when they kissed. When the fiery little Goddess would let him touch, hold her close and Rinto could see himself dying with no regrets in those quite late hours before sneaking back home once more.

"You look pretty" he braved, voice soft and low. A hint of shy lacing his tone as a smile bloomed over the girl's lips.

"What do you want?"

"N-Nothing I'm just saying. You look really nice today...did you d-dress up for me?" he flushed, face red as Zin sat up with a wicked glare, fixing her skirt as their vision met and she crawled closer, sitting in his lap, dragging her sharp jagged nail along Rinto's jaw.

"You think I dressed up for you?"

Oh? Oh! she was being playful. The reply almost zapped the older boy, sparks charging through his frame as he grinned widely. He adored Zin and her playful side even more. A little surprised she was behaving like this outside. Usually her being playful meant...

"It looks like it.."

"Do you deserve that? For me to dress up? To care about what you think?" He nodded back quickly, head bouncing like a doll before Zin cupped his face and brought him in closer, just brushing their lips together as a tease.

"I don't think you do~" Zin breathed, fingers coming up to press into Rinto's mouth, tracing over his tongue as she nipped at his exposed neck. Between all his "surfer" necklaces and low-cut t-shirts there was a fair bit of skin to choose from. A thumping noise followed by the echo of many voices suddenly threw the older boy on edge, bolting upright from his cuddling position as his eyes frantically searched for the source of the noises. Was that someone coming over? A friend? Group of friends? Good god what if an entire family stumbled upon Rinto fooling around with this girl?!

When the Kowaretanes lived in a different town this secret relationship was a lot easier to handle. Through letter writing, photos and visits every few months. Rinto could just fake being single and he never lied about visiting his family. Yet now with Zin living so close. Some ways it was easy, Rinto found himself sneaking in and out of her house many times. They could go on more dates and their trust had improved in ways he never thought it could.

Then again, as the young boy heard more voices and the clear evidence that people were walking over to their little hide away, Rinto found himself struggling to keep it hidden. The extra lies, the late nights and even skipping work just to hold onto this girl made it stressful.

"I think someone's coming" he whispered, pushing Zin away from his neck as she gave a low cat like hiss. He loved that noise but now wasn't the time. With one swift motion the younger girl was sitting back on the bench and Rinto was standing up, looking nonchalant as ever as a small group of friends appeared over the hill. Thank God they didn't get caught. He didn't know those kids, not like that matters. It was a small town and people talk. A few polite waves and smiles were shared as the group walked through, none from Zin of course but Rinto only found that more endearing before she stood up and hooked her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going home Rinto"

"..Now? It's so early, we hav-"

"Listen to me" she began, stepping closer and grabbing a fist full of his baggy t-shirt.

"This ends now"

"W-What ends? Zin?"

"This, you. Whatever the fuck is going on in your mind. It's done"

"Hey..come on don't be like that" He tried, arms reaching out to grasp whatever part of Zin he could before she bat his hands away, her eyes a dark shade of red. Almost empty as she snarled, baring those big fangs; 

"Don't!"

"Zin I didn't mean anything by that. Can you imagine what people would do if they found out?"

"Probably not give a flying fuck"

"Yes they would. Len would freak out, Rin and don't even get me started on Lenka's reaction. She'd killed me for sure"

"So what if they freak out Rinto?!" with that Zin was clearly done with talking as she turned around and began to walk off. Rinto didn't know what to do, should he chase after her? This wasn't a break up was it? Surely not. No way, you couldn't date someone since the age of Fourteen all to just throw it away over something so tiny...right?

"Zin? Zin!" He called out but she kept walking, acting as if she had gone deaf all in a matter of a few seconds. Rinto ruffled up his hair, hissing under his breath before kicking the bench they were cuddling on only a few moments before hand.

"God damn it Zin!" He hated fights, he hated his girlfriend unhappy and even more so when he was the root of the issue. When things were good they were fantastic, the highest of highs but the moment it went bad it tore the young man apart. He scrubbed at his face, taking a breath before heading to the only place he could even consider going.

To his second home.

The sun was still up, burning away so Rinto guessed it must of been Three something, just a gentle breeze shuttling through the branches as he made his way to the Piko's house, Len usually hung out there. A distraction would be good for now, let him cool down and collect his thoughts before seeing Zin later that night. They could talk it through, he would suck up like usual and everything should be perfect again.

Strangely enough though, as Rinto reached the house the heavy door was wide open and leaking out was a giggle. This isn't a usual giggle. No Kagamine had this rough laugh and Piko's voice was much higher, without thinking twice Rinto stepped in and followed this new sound. Who was here? Who could be laughing this hard? What was so damn funny?

This new laughter lead him straight up to Kuro's half open door where Rinto could glance inside and be pleasantly surprised at the scene before him. There was Kuro wiping his eyes and messing up eyeliner and a golden shadow as he laughed more at whatever Zen was saying or doing. He never saw Kuro with watery eyes until today. The blonde and red haired boy came in close to the giggly Kuro, helping him wipe a few tears away before Zen lent in and...wait what? Rinto scrubbed his eyes at the image.

That couldn't be right. Sure playing around with makeup was one thing but was Zen actually kissing him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally brought these two deeper into the story, enjoy <3


End file.
